Dare to Believe
by Vinnie K
Summary: Post 6x02 onwards. "What if I don't make it?" After a moment, he replies, "You could be a baker." Looking down at her, he adds helpfully, "You like baking." A series of McSexie one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything. Seriously. Lyrics used belong to Boyce Avenue.

**A/N:** This is a continual of 6x02 and I'm thinking of updating this with missing and extra scenes from the new episodes, all revolving around Mark and Lexie of course. I think it'd be easier this way rather than uploading a lot of separate one-shots. I hope people will be interested in this. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

When he comes out of the shower, dressed in a grey T-Shirt and low ridding jeans, he sees Lexie standing in the middle of the room, her back to him as she stares at the door. Moving so that he stands next to her, he tilts his head to one side as he considers her thoughtful expression.

"Lex?" He says cautiously, unsure of what exactly she is doing. When she doesn't show any signs of acknowledging him, he frowns and says, "What's wrong?"

It is then that she snaps out of her daze and looks up at him, her face momentarily showing her surprise. She then shakes her head gently and bites her lip. "I, er…" She trails off before quietly saying, "Nothing."

Mark doesn't say anything at first but then something finally registers in his mind and he states, "You have that look on your face."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Her reply is rushed and defensive, the words tumbling out causing Mark to realize that his suspicions are right. She _has_ done something. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gives her a stern look as he asks, "What did you do?"

Huffing slightly, Lexie shoots him a look. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Usually, but for once I'm not the guilty one." He smirks when he adds, "You are."

Suddenly flustered, Lexie jerks forward and stammers, "I, er, I should go."

Before she gets too far, Mark reaches out and his hand on her arm stops her movements. Moving closer to her so that his large body loomed over her, he murmurs, "Stay." He rubs her arm gently, knowing that it always made her give in, and says quietly, "Talk."

Lexie lets out a sigh before she turns to face him. She doesn't move away from his touch when she states, "She's gay."

Mark looks at her for a moment, originally confused, until it clicks in his mind. Callie. "Right…"

Lexie rolls her eyes and suddenly she feels angry and so lets out an aggravated sigh when she begins, "Sh-She's gay and, and I know you don't see her in that way because you, you don't look at her boobs anymore and I should believe her because she did tell me and it sounds true and you know, it's good that you don't look at her boobs anymore, that's good, that's good but I, er…" Lexie pauses and takes a deep breath, her eyes wide as she mumbles dejectedly, "It's not good."

"Not good," Mark repeats after a moment, his hand moving away from her. He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches her and then slowly asks, "Are you saying…you _want_ me to look at her boobs?"

"No!" Lexie shrieks, her eyes wide as she turns to face him. "No! God, no!"

It is hard to hide his smirk when he says, "Because I will you know, if that's what you want."

The looks she gives him is enough to kill. "Shut up."

"No, really." Mark leans in slightly, and licks his lips. "If my girlfriend's telling me to stare at my friend's breasts then who am I to deny her wishes?"

Although she tries to pout, there is a small smile quirking the corners of Lexie's mouth. She glares at him and mutters, "I hate you."

Mark shoots her a grin and then places his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, Lex." He moves his hand down to grip hers and slowly moves her so that they can sit on the couch. Still holding her hand, he looks at her and looks at her sternly. "Now, tell me exactly what's wrong."

There is a brief silence before Lexie sighs and looks at him, her expression dejected as she shrugs. "She's beautiful."

Mark nods in agreement before he reminds her, "And gay."

An annoyed grunt escapes her lips and Lexie rolls her eyes. She removes her hand from Mark's and crosses her arms over her chest. "Supposedly," she mutters.

"You don't think she's gay?"

Lexie's arms suddenly go flying as she half-shouts, "Well, she wasn't gay last year!"

Suppressing his smile, Mark tries to look serious as he nods and says, "Right."

Picking up on his tone, Lexie realizes that he is trying hard not to laugh at her and rolls her eyes as she sighs. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"Yes." When she sighs again, he smiles gently and wraps an arm around her shoulders. He leans in slightly as he murmurs, "And crazy and irrational."

"I know! I know but…" Lexie trails off as she lowers her gaze, unsure of whether or not she should voice her concerns. He wasn't going to take her seriously. He would merely brush her off, telling her she shouldn't think like this. Lexie knows this but she can't help these thoughts. How could he not realize how much pressure she was under? Compared to all his previous conquests she was simple and nothing special. Unlike Callie.

Lexie looks down at her feet as she reluctantly says, "She's beautiful and, and I'm not."

His heart clenches at her words and he hugs her tighter. "Lex…"

"She's curvy and busty and tanned and, and what am I?" Lexie feels tears prick her eyes as she raises her arms in annoyance and then lets them fall to her sides. She shakes her head as she shakily says, "I'm short and mousy and pale and I'm not glamorous. I'm not exotic or exciting. I'm, I'm simple. And plain. And, and, I'm nothing compared to her."

Mark looks at her, unblinking and for a moment, what she says doesn't register because he can't quite understand what she is saying. The words make sense, it all makes sense, but he doesn't understand, why Lexie, his beautiful, amazing, special, unique Lexie, was saying that she was nothing. That she was not worth anything next to the others he had been with.

He stares at her and frowns. Had she hit her head without him knowing? It was the only thing he could think of that would explain her words because she was acting crazy.

Mark narrows his eyes at her and slowly asks, "Did you hit your head today? Because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

At first Lexie doesn't know how to reply before she frowns at him and grumbles, "You have to say that. It's your job."

"It's the truth."

"Right."

His stare is steady on her as he states, "I wouldn't say something if I didn't have to. You know that."

"And yet I don't believe you."

Rolling his eyes slightly, he takes her hand and brings it up to his lips. Softly kissing her skin, he looks up at her and notices her initial surprise. Smirking slightly, he kisses her again and then speaks softly against her skin. "I don't look at her like that anymore." He kisses her again, his gaze steady on hers. "That's why it didn't occur to me to tell you that she lives across the hall. Because I don't look at her like that anymore."

Feeling his lips on her, so delicate and right, Lexie knows she should believe him. She knows she shouldn't act in this way and that he was right, she was being irrational about this, but the voice was still there, at the back of her mind, reminding her that this wouldn't last. He wouldn't settle for a woman like her.

Lexie sighs and looks away, her eyes lowered as she tries to explain. "But she's so…" Lexie breaks off, unable to say the endless list of adjectives to explain the beauty of Callie Torres. It hurt too much to think of it, let alone say it. She sighs again, "And, and I'm just…not."

"Okay, that's it."

Suddenly, Mark grips her shoulders and moves her so that she was staring directly at him. With their knees touching and Lexie's heart racing under his intense gaze, Mark's voice is deep and rough and perfect as he states, "I love you. I love _you_. Yes, I was attracted to her but that's in the past. I never loved her, Lex." When Lexie's eyes look down, he moves closer to her and places a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly, to his relief, she looks up at him, her eyes doe eyed and it is enough to help the words spring out of him.

"I think you're beautiful," he says, his voice rough as his hand moves from her shoulder to touch her exposed neck. "Everything about you is beautiful." His eyes trace over her and he gently places a kiss on her cheek. "Your mind, your face, your body, your heart, your work, everything about you is beautiful." Suddenly, he kisses her again, this time deeper and when he breaks away, he whispers, "You're so beautiful and…You amaze me, Lex. It amazes me that you would even want to be near me."

Slightly shaken with emotion, Lexie smiles gently and although she still has her doubts, they had now been pushed down into a dark, tiny corner of her mind. She wouldn't think about it, not now. Now, she had Mark and that was all that mattered. He was here and he wanted _her_.

Lexie smiles as she moves closer and gently kisses him. With her hands on either side of his face, she lets her lips rest on his as she whispers, "I love you, too."

Her words make him grin and suddenly he is chuckling, the idea surprisingly funny. "This is crazy."

Lexie's smile matches his and she laughs as well, the sound brightening the room. "I know."

Taking her hand in his, he kisses it again and although he tries to sound confident, a touch of uncertainty slips into his words, "But it's true."

Instead of replying, Lexie grins and launches herself at him and her hug and soft kisses against his neck is enough to convince him. Mark lets out a sigh of relief and hugs her back, unwilling to let her go. Despite all their insecurities, this is what they wanted. This is what they had fought hard for and there was nothing that could tear them apart now.

He would never let her go.

* * *

_You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone or anything. Seriously. Lyrics used from 'Figured You Out' by Nickelback.

**A/N:** This is another continual of 6x02. I'm really glad people enjoyed the first one (: As always, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

Still on the couch, Mark slowly rubs Lexie's arm, a small smile on his face at the feel of her warm breath on his neck. Looking down at her, he gently murmurs, "Are you okay now?"

Lexie wants to tell him yes, she wants to tell him that everything was perfect, that all her bad thoughts had vanished at his touch, but she doesn't want to lie. She can't lie. And so silently she rests her hand on top of his and then quietly says, "No." When she feels him shift underneath her, she smiles gently and continues, her hand softly squeezing his. "But I will be."

Mark nods his head slightly in understanding. He places a gentle kiss on her head and they sit in silence for a while until Lexie's soft voice floats into the air. "Do you think it's too much that I want rules now?"

Instantly, Mark replies, "One, keep clothes on at all times."

A smile twitches the corners of Lexie's mouth and she counters, "Two, knock before entering any room." When she hears Mark chuckle deeply, a thought suddenly pops into her mind and Lexie shoots up right, tearing herself away from Mark, her eyes wide and she groans, "Oh God, that reminded me!"

"What?"

Lexie wrinkles her nose up in disgust and shakes her head, hoping the movement would throw the images out of her head. "They were having sex on the kitchen counter. Meredith and Derek." Squeezing her eyes shut, Lexie lets out a dismayed groan. "Oh God, oh, my eyes."

Unable to hold back a laugh, Mark snorts, "Ah."

"I cannot step foot into that kitchen now," Lexie says solemnly, completely ignoring Mark's laughter. She shudders slightly, "It's not sanitary."

"Mm."

Lexie's eyes narrow instantly at the sound and she turns to look at Mark, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Smirking at her, Mark shrugs innocently, "Guess that rules out the kitchen, then."

Suddenly, Lexie's eyebrows shoot up and her eyes widen in shock. "You…Wanted…" Lexie swallows at the look Mark is giving her. _Damn._

Licking his lips and moving closer to her, his smirk turns into a predatory grin as he reminds her, "We have to christen this place, Lex."

"But, but…" Lexie shakes her head and lowers her voice as she quickly says, "But the _kitchen_…People _cook_ in their kitchen!"

Mark quirks an eyebrow at her and leans back slightly, his expression showing his amusement. "So?"

"It's…It's…" Lexie breaks off, unable to form words, and so she glares at him instead, her cheeks suddenly flaring red.

"I don't even cook," he reminds her as his eyes trace over her face. He licks his lips again and can't help but smirk when her eyes quickly dart down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. His gaze is dark and challenging as he murmurs, "We might as well use it for something."

Lexie opens her mouth to say something but she can't get past the look he is giving her, the heat radiating off him and burning her. It feels so good that she wants to agree with him, she wants to drag him into the kitchen right now, but instead she remains calm and replies firmly, "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"I can't believe you're denying me of sex." Leaning closer, Mark cups her cheek with his large hand and moves so that he is so close to her he can count her eyelashes. "You're actually withholding sex here, Grey," he says, his voice a low rumble. "You better think carefully about this before making any final decisions because having you sitting on that counter with your legs–"

"Stop!" Quickly moving away, Lexie frowns harder, her restraint slowly slipping away. "I-I'm going to have to cook in there and, and I won't be able to focus because every time I look at the counter or, or anything in there I'll think about us having _sex_."

The way she says it, her voice harsh and low, as if the words she was speaking were taboo, causes Mark to smile. Without another word, he moves closer and drags his lips over hers before kissing her briefly. When she lets out a breathy sigh, he smirks and mutters, "We'd have to do it first for you to think that."

Lexie tries not to smile as she moves to kiss him again before murmuring, "Shut up."

Her arms come up to wind around his neck and Mark grins against her as he kisses her, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip. He moves so that he can kiss her neck and smirks when he hears a soft moan. "You're perfect, y'know that?"

Lexie tries to say something in response but the feel of his arm tightening around her waist makes her heart race and all she can do is let out a sigh. Moving her hands so that they could rest against his shoulders, Lexie gently kisses him before she whispers, "So are you."

Mark grins at her. "Lies."

Laughing, Lexie rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

Before he can say anything else, Lexie kisses him again and laughs happily when he pulls her onto his lap. It doesn't take long for her heart to quicken and her breaths to come out in short spurts. Just as he is about to remove her shirt, Lexie pulls back and shakes her head slightly. Her red lips pull up into a small smirk and Lexie moves so that she can nip at his neck. When she hears him groan, she does it again before she pulls away completely and gets up.

It takes a moment for Mark to register the lack of heat, and then he turns to look at Lexie who has taken off her shirt and is in the process of walking away from him. "What are you doing?" Mark asks, his frown deep as he watches Lexie kick off her jeans.

Smiling, Lexie turns around to face him, one hand on her hip, the other resting on the surface of the kitchen counter. Tapping her fingers against the counter, Lexie smirks at him. "I suggest you get up before I change my mind."

* * *

_ And I love the way you can't say no._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anyone or anything. Seriously.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted to this story. I'm really glad people are enjoying this! This next one is a continual of 6x03. Sorry it's kinda short, but anyway, as always, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

Lying in the darkness, side by side, Mark gently runs his fingers over Lexie's face, the movements calming as she attempts to fall asleep.

With her eyes closed and breathing soft, Mark smiles slightly at the sight. Sometimes he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. There was something so…simple about the beauty she radiated. He wonders how she could argue that she wasn't enough for him. She was more than he ever wanted, more than he thought he deserved.

After a moment, Lexie sighs gently, her face moving closer into his hand. Her voice is barely above a whisper when she speaks. "What if I don't make it?"

Mark doesn't stop his movements as he murmurs, "You'll make it."

Although she wants to believe him, Lexie feels the insecurities and fear rise inside her, gripping and seizing her as she fights off the sudden burn of tears. "But what if I don't?" She whispers, her voice shaking as she slowly opens her eyes. "Then what?"

Leaning in slightly, Mark gently kisses the tip of her nose and his voice is soothing and strong as he says, "You're gonna make it."

"Mark…" Placing her hand on top of his and removing it from the side of her face, Lexie squeezes his hand as she stresses, "Mark, you're not listening to me."

"I am listening. But I'm ignoring you because you're wrong." Bringing their joined hands to his lips, Mark carefully kisses her fingers. He looks at her and at the sight of her eyes, large and pleading, Mark can feel himself losing his strength but he remains firm and reminds her for what feels like the hundredth time, "You're going to make it."

Her lips tremble ever so slightly when she reminds him, "I have to think about my future, Mark." She looks down briefly and then when she looks up at him again, her face is merely a mask against the ever rising fear inside of her. "I-I'm not safe there. My friends, they, they just got fired today, just like that and, and I have to think about my options if I get cut. There's going to be more, and I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my life afterwards."

"You'll find another job."

"And if I don't?"

He sighs reluctantly. "You're a brilliant surgeon, Lex." Carefully, he brushes his fingers along the side of her cheek and murmurs, "You've got so much potential and there's no way anyone would want to waste you."

When she sighs softly, Mark shakes his head slightly and tilts her head up so that she could stare into his eyes. With his eyes focused on hers, and his voice strong and unwavering, he forcefully says, "You're one of the best, Lexie. You just have to believe in yourself."

She wants to let out the sniping remarks she has stored in her mind, but she doesn't because Mark doesn't deserve that. Lexie has to remind herself that he was only trying to help. It was her own fault if she couldn't believe a word he said.

Slowly, Lexie smiles and looks down when she speaks. "I know. It's…It's just hard sometimes." Letting out a breath, she continues softly. "I want to be amazing but…it feels as if everything's against me and…it's not fair."

Mark runs his hand through her hair soothingly as he quietly replies. "I know."

Suddenly overwhelmed, Lexie moves closer to Mark, her face resting against the cool skin of his neck. After a moment, Mark shifts slightly before his deep voice rumbles into the silence. "You could always become a seamstress."

Her hand slams against his chest before he can continue.

"That's not funny," Lexie warns.

Although he is silent for two seconds, Mark soon continues, his voice teasing. "Or…a guitarist."

Rolling her eyes, Lexie shoves him again, this time gentler. "You're not helping."

Mark nods solemnly. "Actually, you have no sense of rhythm. Scrap guitarist." There is a moment of silence, before he grins. "You could be a baker." Looking down at her, he adds helpfully, "You like baking."

Despite her best efforts to act angry, a small laugh bursts into the air and Lexie shoves Mark again. "Shut up!"

Enjoying the sound of her laughter, Mark asks innocently, "What? You don't like my suggestions?"

"Of course I don't," Lexie say as she looks up at him, a smile on her face. "They're stupid suggestions."

Instead of replying, Mark smiles at her and then leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling back slightly, he quietly says, "They'd be crazy to cut you, and you know it, Grey. Just relax."

"But I just–"

He cuts her off with another kiss.

"No, Grey. Enough thinking. Relax."

Letting out a small sigh, Lexie looks at Mark doubtfully but reluctantly gives in. "Okay. Relax…" She lets out another sigh before she moves away from him, so that she could lie on her back. "Okay…I'm trying."

Glancing down at her, Mark notices her rigid posture and narrows his eyes at her. "Try harder."

"Maybe…" Lexie trails off as a smirk forms on her lips. Slowly, she turns onto her side and grins up at Mark. "Maybe I need something to distract me."

Laughing slightly, Mark leans over her and kisses her, his body quickly overwhelming her. Suddenly, he is on top of her, and Lexie can feel the emotions surge through her as she feels him against her skin.

When she is gasping for air, her hair messy and eyes heavy, Mark pulls away slightly from her lips to whisper, "You're going to make it."

And as she stares up at him, his bright blue eyes burning through her, Lexie can't form the words to tell him how thankful she is that he is here with her. And so, all she can do is reach up and kiss him, her lips fast and powerful and loving, and hopefully that will be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anyone or anything. Seriously.

**A/N:** This is a missing scene from 6x04 'Tainted Obligation.' Thank you so much to those of you who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'm glad people are enjoying this, and are able to relate to Lexie (that's always nice to hear). Anyway, I hope people enjoy this and as always, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

Bailey tells them that Meredith is in her room, safe and well, and that they can sit with her when they are ready. Lexie stares at Bailey, her mind taking a moment to register the information, before she asks about the other surgery. The surgery that was plaguing her mind with horrible images of her father, white and alone, on a steel table without her. Her dad in the other OR, laying on the table unconscious as the Chief tries to save his life. Her dad, close to death, her dad, slipping away from her every second that he was in _there_. It was all that she could see, all she could think about and all she wanted to was scream and beg and for this moment to be over.

At this moment, she wasn't thinking about Meredith, she didn't care about the sacrifice she made for their father, for her, she couldn't care less about the display of generosity and compassion her sister just showed. Because right now, she was thinking about _him_. She was worried and afraid and shaking because she knew that at any moment, it could all go wrong.

He could leave her.

He might leave her.

Of course, she would thank Meredith later, much later after everything had died down and her mind had cleared, she would sit with her and thank her and cry with her, regardless of the outcome.

But now, with Bailey standing in front of her, the woman's expression hard and stern, Lexie shakily asks, "Is, is he still alive?"

There is a brief pause and in that spilt second, which seems to stretch on forever, Lexie feels Mark gently squeeze her hand, the action soft and barely there. Her eyes flutter slightly and then close completely when she hears Bailey say, "Yes."

Relief rushes through her body and Lexie is glad for Mark's grip on her because if he wasn't there, she would have fallen to the ground in a second. Lexie looks up at Bailey and is about to ask when he will be out of surgery, but then Bailey's tough voice cuts through her like a knife.

"He's alive and they're trying to keep him stable, but it's looking to be harder than they originally thought." Bailey looks up briefly at Mark and her gaze softens slightly as she looks back at Lexie's stricken face and says, "He's already coded once. But they're…doing everything they can."

The air that was in Lexie's lungs shoots out and suddenly, she is bending over, her breath coming out short and sharp. She gasps and splutters against the grip that was choking her. She doesn't feel Mark's hands on her, soft and soothing as they run over her back, a useless attempt to calm her.

Lexie shakes her head as she sucks in deep breaths. "He's going to be okay," she murmurs as she stares at Bailey's feet. Quickly looking up, her eyes are wide and scared as she forcefully says, "They're going to save him."

Bailey's eyes dart from Lexie to Mark and then she sighs and reluctantly says, "I have to go but…I'll come and find you if I hear anything."

Lexie watches silently as Bailey takes a step back and turns away. She doesn't blink when she hears Mark murmur something comforting and she doesn't say anything when she feels him slowly maneuver her so that they were sitting down.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Lexie finds her lost voice and it is shaky and forced as she chokes out, "What if he dies?"

The question hangs in the air, sits between them, taunting and persistent and Mark opens his mouth to say something – he doesn't quite know what he wants to say but the feeling, the urge to say something, _anything_ reassuring, is overwhelming. And so he opens his mouth, hoping reassuring words will leave his lips, but instead, all he does is let out a sigh.

Pathetic, he instantly thinks, but this doesn't bother Lexie. Of course she doesn't notice, she merely continues to stare ahead as she begins to shake. "What, what if he dies in there? What if they, they can't save him? What if they can't do anything to stop this?" Suddenly, it is becoming harder to breathe and Lexie feels tears prick her eyes as she splutters, "Oh God, what if…"

"Hey, hey…" He grips her shoulders and lowers his head, his soft voice deep and soothing as he says, "We're not going to think about the 'what if's', Grey. We're not going to wait here and think about that." Mark pulls her closer and raises his voice slightly, "We're going to let them do their job, and all we can do is hope that he makes it, okay? We are not going to think about what if, alright?"

Although she knows he is talking sense, Lexie can't see past the fact her father is lying in the OR, weak and open and fragile. She knows she is being selfish but she can't see past the fact she has already gone through so much, she has already experienced so much pain that if she has to deal with this too, if she has to face more grief, she might just break in two.

This wasn't right.

What did the world have against her and her family?

Her voice is tiny and shaky as she speaks, "I've already lost one parent. I-I can't…" She breaks off as her throat burns. Closing her eyes she whispers, "And, and George. He…This isn't _fair_. It, it shouldn't be happening."

Her voice suddenly becomes louder, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she has the chance to register what she is saying. "Meredith has already done such a big thing for him and she didn't have to do it because they aren't even close, she doesn't like him, she, she didn't have to do it because he's still a stranger to her, isn't he?"

Before Mark could respond, Lexie inhales deeply and her body shudders when she chokes out, "But I, I _begged_ her. She risked her body to save him and, and she didn't have to do it. I _made_ her do it. I forced her into it and, what kind of sister does that? Meredith has so many issues with him and I just didn't think. God, I made her do it and if, if it was all for nothing…"

Mark squeezes her shoulder, causing her to stop. He lowers his head and kisses her forehead gently. "It wasn't," he says, his voice hoarse. "It wasn't for nothing, Lex. It was for Thatcher and we don't know what's going on in there so you have to stop doing this to yourself."

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say because suddenly Lexie rips herself out of his arms and stands up. Swiveling around, she glares at him and her voice is piercing as she shouts, "I can't! I can't stop thinking about it!" Lexie shakes her head and her words come out rushed as she speaks. "All I can see is how he looked in that bed and how he, he told me that he didn't want Meredith to do this for him. He didn't want her to save him because he was ready to give up. He, he was ready to _bail_ on me. He was ready to freakin' give up and die!"

Mark stares at her, slightly taken back by her outburst. In all the times he had seen Lexie upset, he had never seen her take that upset and turn it into anger. They both knew he got angry when he was upset, but never Lexie. She would shiver, and cry, and pray, and whisper to herself under her breath, but she would never shout.

Mark didn't know what to do.

This was certainly different to what he was used to. Although he could handle an angry Lexie, that anger was usually directed straight at him, because of something he had done. This was new. Raw, emotional, scared anger.

As Mark stares at her, trying to think as fast as he can, Lexie's chest puffs out and her arms shoot out before her, flying in the air, completely ignoring him. Her voice is loud and sharp when she snarls, "He didn't think he deserved to live and I know he's messed up but how screwed up is that? He was ready to freakin' die and so until he comes out of those doors, healthy and not dead, I refuse to calm down and I refuse to give up because this family is not ending today!"

Suddenly, Lexie looks up at the ceiling and it as if Mark is not there because she doesn't notice when he stands up, his hand coming out to brush against hers. Instead, Lexie glares at the ceiling and with a raised voice says, "We may not be the most functional family but we have just sorted our shit out and I swear, if you break us up today I will freakin' kill you! I know he did this to himself and I know it's his fault but he deserves a second chance. He deserves another go at making Meredith's life better and, you just do not get to end this!" And she is shaking violently when it all boils over, her body trembling with pain and anger and it is all too much when Lexie finally shouts, "You can't do this! My family is not ending today! Damn it, not like this!"

With her chest heaving and her nostrils flaring, Lexie feels as if she is on fire and suddenly, she has forgotten about her pain. When she feels pressure on her hand, her head snaps up and she finds herself staring into Mark's bright blue eyes. Her heart melts slightly and just like that, the anger filters away and all that is left is Lexie's broken form.

Shakily, she says, "I can't do this." Her head shakes and her hair falls into her eyes. "God, I don't want to lose him. I can't, I can't lose him. Not now. Not when I just got him back."

Mark stares at her for moment, his heart breaking at the sight of her tired, broken form. Still unsure of what to say and what to do, Mark sighs and does the only thing that seems right. Bringing her closer, he rests his head on top of hers, one of his hands coming to rest on her cheek. When she begins to shake again and he hears her whisper under her breath, and feels her tears on his hand, his heart breaks slightly but he remains strong because that is what she deserved.

Lexie needed him to be strong for her and so Mark closes his eyes and quietly murmurs, "He's going to be okay, Lex." Mark runs his other hand through her hair and whispers, "He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay."

And for her sake, Mark prayed that he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own anyone or anything. Seriously.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter (: This is a continual of 6x05 'Invasion' and I'm sorry this is short, but it's just a small scene I could see happening between Mark and Lexie (: I hope people enjoy this and as always, let me know what you think! (:

* * *

She comes storming into the apartment, her hair flying around her face as she dumps her bag on the floor and huffs out, "I stole her diary."

Gazing up from the television, Mark arches his eyebrow, a faint smile on his lips. With her cheeks flushed pink and her chest heaving, he couldn't help the barrage of images associated with that look that invaded his mind. However, sensing that this was probably a serious moment and those thoughts were better left for later, Mark switched off the television and focused on his girlfriend, who had now moved so that she stood in front of him, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Okay," he says calmly, his eyes steady on her. "What happened?"

"A Mercy Wester. I-I stole her diary." She pauses and then amends her sentence. "Well, I technically didn't steal it, Billy my patient did, but, but I didn't give it back to her." Throwing her arms up in the air, she huffs, "I just kept it. And, and I _read_ it. I'm a bad person. I read her diary, her personal, _secret_, diary."

Slowly nodding his head, Mark carefully agrees with her. "Okay…"

"I-I suck. I read her diary!" Lexie pauses to breathe in deeply and before she can stop herself, the words rush out of her. "Her, her tear stained diary, the thing that made her feel good and better about herself and I just read it like it, it was nothing and I used it against her. I teased her about it and I, I made her _cry_ and I'm a _bad_ person and, and well, I'm not a bad person, because I'm supposed to be the good one, the _nice_ one, so, so I shouldn't have done it because I'm never this mean!"

When she stops abruptly, her chest heaving slightly, Mark nods calmly. "I know you're the nice one."

Lexie shakes her head, her hair whipping around her face. "I-It was a moment of madness."

"Sounds like it."

Her shoulders slump as she mutters, "I'm a horrible person."

Looking at her sympathetically, he asks softly, "Did you give it back?"

Lexie sighs and moves so that she is sitting next to him. His arm comes up instantly to wrap around her shoulders and she mumbles a dejected, "Yes."

"Did you apologize?"

Leaning into him, Lexie inhales slowly and mumbles quietly, "Yes."

He smiles slightly as he rubs her back comfortingly. "Then that's okay. You're not a bad person."

Somehow, this isn't what Lexie wants to hear and she pulls away from Mark, a look of frustration on her flushed face. "But, I stole from her!"

"You said Billy did it," he reminds her.

"But, but I _knew_. I knew and I didn't give it back straight away. I read it. I invaded her privacy."

"But you're sorry."

The way he says it, so sure of himself, that it makes Lexie loose her fight. He was right, she knew she was overreacting but she was afraid. The way she had acted today...That wasn't the type of person she was. She didn't want to be like that but this merger…

Lexie sighs and settles her body back against his. Closing her eyes, she mumbles, "I know."

"So, you can calm down now," he murmurs back, his hand working its way soothingly over her back. After a moment, he gently asks, "Bad day, then?"

Mark feels her nod against his chest and then quietly she says, "I don't like them. I really, _really_ don't like them but then I feel bad for feeling like this because they're just trying to do their jobs."

It's such a Lexie thing to do – to feel bad for disliking someone, for apologizing for the fact she hates them – that it brings a smile to Mark's face. "You're allowed to, especially in these circumstances."

Instead of arguing about it, Lexie simply replies, "They fired Izzie."

His hand stops its movements on her back and his voice becomes rough. "I heard."

Lexie begins to twist the bottom of his shirt nervously. "I hope she's okay. She just…left."

"Do they know where she's gone?"

"I don't know." She shrugs and continues to look down at her fingers. "Her mother's place, probably."

Sensing her thoughts already, Mark squeezes her shoulders reassuringly. "She'll be fine."

"I don't want to be next," Lexie whispers, her voice trembling slightly.

Although it was a reoccurring topic between them, it doesn't faze him that she was still worried. Mark doesn't let her words hang in the air and he instead quickly pushes the idea away. "You won't be," he reminds her, his voice soft but determined.

When Lexie lets go of his shirt and reaches over to intertwine her hand in his, she feels a rush of gratitude. He isn't giving up on her. He still believed that she could do this. The thought brings a faint smile to her face. "I could always be a seamstress," she says, and her voice has a touch of enthusiasm to it that it causes both of them to smile.

"Or a baker," he reminds her, his smile deepening when he hears her laugh softly.

"Not a guitarist, though."

Mark laughs slightly and Lexie smiles when she feels his chest vibrate against her cheek. Pulling away so that she could look up at him, she finds herself wondering why he was still with her when she was obviously incredibly paranoid and neurotic. Unable to control her smile, Lexie states with a firm nod, "I'm glad I'm with you, Dr. Sloan."

His smile matches hers and Mark leans in to kiss her. As his lips slide against hers and his teeth bites into her bottom lip, his smile turns into a grin and Mark has to use all his strength to pull away from her touch so that he could look directly into her eyes and state, "I'm glad I'm with you too, Grey."


End file.
